


Chase, only for them to evade. Find, only for them to be guarded.

by CorinaLannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Brienne of Tarth-centric, POV Brienne of Tarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: A little fandom fusion between ASOIAF and Star Wars.Brienne the Resistance Pilot :) :)Brienne checked from her cockpit window, people were frantically doing last checks on their crafts, she even saw one couple kissing, she blushed at that one. She couldn’t deny them that public display though, many people may not make it out of alive - including her. Still she had made a vow, one of many which she had made in her life, and she intended to honour it. Brienne had promised to serve and protect - give her life if necessary.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: FandomFusionFlash 2021





	Chase, only for them to evade. Find, only for them to be guarded.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionPenned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/gifts).



Brienne never thought she would end up here, anxiously awaiting the sign that her fighter jet could leave, as soon as the blue squadron leader said the words, they would be off to Exegol. All around her was a centre of bustling activity, movement occurring all around her, everyone was gearing up for a fight. There were other pilots getting into their cockpits, her attention was drawn to a shorter form as she nimbly jumped up and into the craft in one small movement, her brown hair moving wildly in the wind the only thing out of place. Brienne checked from her cockpit window, people were frantically doing last checks on their crafts, she even saw one couple kissing, she blushed at that one. She couldn’t deny them that public display though, many people may not make it out of alive - including her. Still she had made a vow, one of many which she had made in her life, and she intended to honour it. Brienne had promised to serve and protect - give her life if necessary. 

Had she been told that her assignment would have been so difficult and unnecessarily complicated, she might have changed her mind. Nope, she would never have changed her mind, nor would she abandon her charges. The intergalactic war between, not only, the Lannister's, and the Starks, but to a lesser extent the Targaryens, Boltons and Freys, was a pain. Not only that, the Stark sisters simply refused to stay put, they were not often together either. They did not make it easy for her to find them. 

Arya had been the most slippery, the one that got away as it were. There were whispers of her being anywhere and everywhere all the time. Brienne remembered the planet hoping while trying to track down her location. Months and months of time wasted, she would reach a location just as Arya had moved on. Though Brienne suspected that Arya knew exactly when she was due to arrive and left at almost the same time just to annoy her, to show that she wasn’t a lady that needed protection. Brienne knew that Arya could and would protect herself, that wasn’t a fact in question. It was the fact that Brienne wanted to uphold her vows more than anything. 

Sansa on the other hand moved locations less frequently, though that wasn’t to say it was easier for her to protect her. She was usually in a place where Brienne could not get to without seeking out help, or gaining help from unexpected sources. Sansa had been heavily guarded, Brienne would surely not have gotten anywhere near her without the help of one of her enemies...though she wouldn’t say she was his enemy - not anymore. Her memories of him were tinged with respect, they were both great warriors. Their blaster fight, shortly after they had first met, was one she would remember, it was not often one was presented with a worthy opponent. Though, she hoped she wouldn’t come across him in the battle today. There was a small chance that she might not be able to fire on a ship that he was in, that was what scared her. Thinking that anything she shot down, there was a miniscule chance that he was there...No, that did not bear thinking out.

“Blue squadron, we are clear to go,” Jon Snow's voice came over the static. 

“Copy that,” Brienne spoke clearly and concisely at the same time as her body activated her craft with muscle memory. She managed one last glance towards the ground, looking for the flaming red hair. Upon seeing it, all thoughts other than survival left her, there was no room for error when they were about to fight for the Resistance. Brienne had sworn to protect both Arya and Sansa, and that was what she would do.


End file.
